Union of The Serpent and The Lion
by Neko-Jin-Inferno
Summary: This story takes place during Harry’s sixth year at Hogwarts. Sirius is dead or so everyone thinks. Draco experiences something that threatens to destroy him emotionally. He wishes to keep this experience hidden. Will he be able too? And who will be wil
1. Return To The Order

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter or it's character's they are the sole property of J.K Rowling.

I do on the other hand own two characters I'll be placing in this story:

Elijah Blitz and Emerald Blitz.

**Author's Note:** Elijah Blitz and Emerald Blitz are siblings of course and are also twins ,but they aren't identical.

In this story all student's in the sixth year are seventeen not sixteen.

This story takes place during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Sirius is dead or so everyone thinks. Draco experiences something that threatens to destroy him emotionally. He wishes to keep this experience hidden. Will he be able too? And who are these mysterious student's?

Okay all you Harry Potter fans, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction that I have written. Reviews are much appreciated. If you feel that something should be occurring in the story at any time feel free to send a review stating your idea for the next chapter and I will try and get it in.

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTICE:IMPORTANT (This list is of all the characters that at some point will be in the story. It includes a list of the Professors that will be in it and the classes which will be mentioned along with school event's and clubs; some spells and what they do potions and what they are used for also a potion which will be used in the story and what happens when it's not made properly also there is alist of places the characters will be visiting(not allplaces arelisted though). There is also CHARACTER BIO'S PLEASE MAKE SURE TO AT LEAST READ THE CHARACTER BIO'S, I'VE CHANGED THE CHARACTER'S SOMEWHAT AND ITHAS THE TWO I'LL BEADDING TO MY STORY.**

**Characters**

Narcissa Black- Malfoy (Draco's Mother)

Lucius Malfoy (Draco's Father)

Draco Malfoy (Draconis(full name))

Maverick Bustront

Remus Lupin (previous professor)

Molly (ron's mom)

Arthur weasley (ron's dad)

Cornelius Fudge(the ministry of magick)

Kingsley Shacklebolt ((male)In the order ofthe pheonix)

Tonks (In the order ofthe pheonix)

Mad-eye Moony (In the order ofthe pheonix)

Dedalus Diggle (In the order ofthe pheonix)male)

Sturgis Podmore (male)in the order of the pheonix)

Hestia Jones (female) in the order of the pheonix)

Percy (Rons older brother works at the ministry(doesn't communicate with parents/family)

Sirius Black (Harry's Godfather)

Dudley Dursley (Harry's Cousin)

Vernon Dursley (uncle)

Petunia Dursley (aunt)

**Professor's**

Trelawney (divination)

Severus Snape (potions master(Draco's Godfather)(Professor Snape)

Albus Dumbledore (the Headmaster)

Madame Pomfrey (Hospital wing)

Professor Sprout (Herbology)

Professor Flitwick (

Professor Binns (history of magick0)

Professor Minerva McGonagall (Transfiguration)(Professor McGoangall)

**Classes(have NEWT's examination in sixth year)**

Arithmacy

DADA (Defense against the dark arts)

Divination

Double Potions

History Of Magick

Transfiguration

Care Of Magical Creatures

**School events**

Yule Ball

DA (Defense club taught by Harry (DA stands for Dumbledor's Army) They meet in the room of requirement)

**Places**

Room of Requirement9in the school(think of what you need(e.x a bathroom and it appears))

Division for Criminal Handling department (Department in the MInistry)

St. Mungos (ill wizards go here(physically/mentally))

Malfoy manor

The Burrow (were the Weasley's live(Their house))

Diagon Alley (Flourish and Blots bookstore , The Leacky Cauldron pub

Gingotts (bank)

Fred and George's WEASLEYS' WIZARD WEEZES

**Abilities**

animagus (take the form of an animal(e.x dog, pheonix)

apperating (To locate somewhere(get from point A to point B)

Floo Powder(Travel by powder through a fireplace)

Occlumency (to read someones mind)

**Potions**

Vertiserum (Potion that makes you tell the truth(only three drops are needed)

Spells  
Stupefy (Stuns those who it is directed at)

Crucio (Causes great pain to those it is directed at)

Evanesco (used to clear awat something (e.x snape cleared harry's bad potion from cauldron)

Feravertoe (to change an inatimate object into an animal)

Lumous (to make light come from the end of ones wand)

Reparo (to fix thing's that have broken)

**_Torus extendere_** (causes severe pain if person it'sinflicted on moves at all)

Arestoe Momentum (slow someone down when there falling(make like a cushion almost) was used by Dumbledore in third movie)

**Potions(how to make(used in potions class scenes))**

'The Draught of Peace'(calms anxiety and soothe agitation)

Warning:If to much of the ingredient's area added the one who recieves the potion will be placed into a heavy and in sometimes irreversable sleep.

Ingredients are keptin the store cupboard

When ten minutes are left there should be a silver vapour emmiting from your cauldrons.

Fill flagon with the potion at end of class.

**Characters Bio's:**

**Name:** Draco Malfoy

**Eye Colour:** Silver Grey

**Hair Colour:** Golden Blond

**Hair legnth:** to the jaw (Layered down the face (1st layer nose length,2nd layer to jaw)

**hair style:**straight

**Weight:**135

**Height:**6"0

**Phisique:** six pack(well defined) ,medium sized bi-ceps

**Skin colour:** Light creamy colour

**Age:** 17

**House:** Slythern

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Eye colour**:Emerald green

**Hair colour**: Black

**Hair length**: unruly (about 8 cm)

**hair style**:striaght /unruly

**Height:**5"9

**weight**:140

**Physique:** six pack(well defined),medium sized bi-ceps

**Skin colour**: Golden tan

**Age**: 17

**House**: Grinfindor

**Name**:Blaise Zabini

**eye colour:**dark brown

**Hair colour**:black

**hair lenghth**:to ears

**hair style**: curly

**height:**6"1

**weight:**150

**physique:**six pack (well defined),medium sized bi-ceps

**skin colour**:Golden tan

**Age**: 17

**House**: Slythern

**Name**:Justin

**eye colour**: chocalate brown

**hair colour**:brown

**hair length**: to ears

**hair style**: spiky

**height**:5"12

**weight**:145

**physique**: six pack (lightly defined), medium sized bi-ceps

**skin colour**: golden tan

**Age**: 17

**House**: Hufflepuff

**Name**:Ronald Weasley

**eye colour**: blue

**hair colour**: red

**hair length**:medium(aroundear length(like in the third movie: The Prisoner of Azkaban))

**hair style**:straight

**heig**ht:6"0

**weight**:155

**physique:** six pack (well defined), medium sized bi-ceps

**skin colour:** golden tan

**Age:** 17

**House:** Grinfindor

**Name**:Hermione Granger

**eye colour**:brown

**hair colour**:brown

**Hair legnth**: middle of back

**hair style**: curly

**height**:5"6

**weight**:115

**physique:** flat stomach ,medium waist,medium sized hips,B cup(bra size),lightly defined bi-ceps

**skin colour**:golden bronzed tan

**Age:** 17

**House:** Grinfindor

**Name:** Neville Longbottom

**eye colour**:dark brown

**hair colour**:brown

**hair length**:about 10 cm(just below ear

**hair style **: spike

**height:**5"10

**weight**:160

**physique:**six pack (well defined( mediumdefined bi-ceps

**skin colour**:golden tan

**Age** :17

**House:** Grinfindor

**name**:Seamus Finnegan

**eye colour**: dark brown(almost balckit's so dark)

**hair colour**: dark brown

**hairlegnth:**short(above ear)

**hair style**:spiky

**height**:6"2

**weight:**170

**physique:**six pack (well defined) mediumdefined bi-ceps

**skin colour**:golden tan

**Age**:17

**House**: Grinfindor

**Name**: Luna Lovegood

**Eye colour:** blue

**Hair colour**: blond

**Hair length**: middle of back

**Hair style**: straight

**Height**:5"5

**Weight:**120

**Physique:** flat stomach, medium waist, A cup(bra size), lightly defined bi-ceps

**Skin colour:** creamy

**Age:** 17

**House:** Hufflepuff

**Name**:Lucius Malfoy

**eye colour:**silver-blue

**Hair colour:** White-blond

**hair length**:waist length

**hair style**:straight

**height:**6"2

**weight:**180

**physique:**six pack(extremely welldefined) medium bi-ceps

**skincolour:** creamy colour

**Age:**50

NEW CHARACTER'S:

CREATED BY ME Neko-Jin-The-First

**Name:** Elijah Blitz

**Eye colour**: Ice blue

**Hair colour:** dark brown (natural red highlights throughout)

**Hair length**: shoulder (layered down the face(1st layer at bottom of eye, 2nd between lips, 3rd layer shoulder) If you're a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh then to get a good picture of the cut it's like mariks)

**Hair style**: straight

**Height:**5"10

**Weight:**140

**Physique:** six pack (extremely well defined) medium bi-ceps, Tattoo of an AUNK on right bi-cep in black (the ank symbolizes eternal life and comes from Egypt)

**Skin colour:** golden tan

**Age**: 17

**House**: Slythern

**Name: **Emerald Blitz

**Eye colour:** emerald green

**Hair colour:** black

**Hair length**: waist

**Hairstyle:** straight

**Height**:5"7

**Weight:**110

**Physique:** flat stomach, thin waist, in-between small and medium hip size,C cup (bra size) medium defined bi-ceps, four small blue stars tattoo's on right inner thigh placed vertically (down)

**Age**:17

**House:**Grinfindor

**Union of The Serpent and The Lion**

By: Neko-Jin-Inferno

**Warning:**This contains yaoi if you don't know what that is it's (male/male romance) if you don't like it than don't read. I don't want flames from people who don't like yaoi.since I've just told you that it is a yaoi story...

'_This is what the font looks like when someone is thinking'_

Chapter 1:

Return To The Order

Harry sighed as he sat on his bed at 4 Private Drive desperately waiting for the members of The Order to come and bring him to Twelve Grimmauld Place. DING,DING "BOY GET THE DOOR" Uncle Vernon bellowed at Harry from downstairs. Harry slowly got up making his way to the staircase descending them DING.DING

"BOY DOOR"

"I'M RIGHT HERE" He yelled back at his Uncle. '_you should get it yourself if I'm too slow you lazy oversized git'_

Harry opened the door to see Remus, Mad-eye Moony and Tonks standing together on the mat. He grinned from ear to ear at Remus who returned the gesture allowing them to enter. Just as Vernon came to see what the hell he was doing. "BOY WHA-" Vernon froze at seeing the wizards standing in his home. "NOW BOY WHAT DO YOU-" He was cut off by Mad-eye who simply raised his hand.

"The boy's name is Harry Potter and to what he's doing is none of your concern, since we came on behalf of we have not heard from Mr. Potter since last week; or do you forget what was told to you would happen when he returned last year should we not hear from him for long periods of time?"

Vernon stood there opening and closing his mouth much resembling a fish. While Mad-eye had been intimidating Vernon Remus had gone upstairs with Harry who both were now returning with Harry's trunk, broom and of course Hedwig. With that done the three wizards ushered Harry out the door pulling out an old shoe activating the portkey. Harry could still see Uncle Vernon gaping as he felt the slight jerking sensation at his navel. With that the lawn of 4 Private Drive was relieved of the four wizards.

**Unwanted Happening's**

Draco screamed as he jumped up in his bed awakening once again sweating bullets from the same re-occurring nightmare which plagued his dreams since his fifth year at Hogwarts. It always began the same ,he would be walking down a long corridor when suddenly he was in a large room surrounded by death eaters; he'd close his eyes hoping it would go away, but when he opened them Voldmort would be standing infront of him, He'd try to back away only to be grabbed by those icy cold hands; he'd then gasp as he felt a siering pain on his left for-arm, he always closed his eyes trying to will the pain away, but the pain only increased to were he just wanted to scream as loud as he could and this is when he'd always awake screaming at the top of his lungs.

So once again for the umpteenth time Draco sat breathing hard tears running down his face trying to calm himself down "This can't keep going on like this, I'm Draco Malfoy, DRACO FUCKING MALFOY I don't fear anything, I CAN'T-AHHH!"

Draco hadn't noticed during his ranting to himself that his mother had entered his room to see if he was alright, having heard him scream a few minutes before. Narcissa smilled gently at Draco sitting beside him "You don't have to be afraid Draco dear-"

"I'M NOT AFRAID" Draco jumped up as he said this to his mother

"Draco there's nothing to be ashamed of" She said gently looking Draco in the eye. '_she's trying to use occlumency on me' _Drcao swallowed hard averting his gaze to the floor. Narcissa saw this knowing that Draco didn't like admitting when he was afraid

"Alright Draco dear, Now I wanted to tell you I'm leaving today for Brazil and won't be back until after you've left for Hogwarts" Draco nodded the news didn't come as a shock to him, since his mother had always been going to their home in Brazil to spend the month of August since he was six.

With that Narcissa stood hugging her son and left to take care of some loose ends before she left.

Draco let out a sigh as he pulled off his over-sized T-shirt and boxers walking into his luxurious bathroom. He turned on the water as hot as he could and placed his hands against the tilled wall letting the water cascade down his back.

Draco exited his bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around his hips. He never saw a figure move in the shadows at the far end of his room. Draco hummed to himself a song he had heard once while in a muggle music store. He reached his armoir opening it when he felt strong hands grab him by the waist turning him around "WHAT THE-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw that it wasn't his father but a tall medium built man with cold white eyes looking at him hungrily. Draco struggled to get out of the man's grasp only to be thrown on his bed and smack hard across the face '_THIA CAN'T BE HAPPENING,NO,NO,NO, THIS ISN'T REAL' _"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" The man laughed at Draco's question

"Who am I? I'm Dursting. You see your father may of convinced The Dark Lord that it's better to wait until your done at Hogwarts to receive the Mark but I know It's only a front to somehow keep you from reaceiving it; So I believe it's my job to punish you for not being loyal to The Dark Lord. I know I'll be rewarded for seeing through the sharade and taking care of you myself" Dracos eyes widened slightly as he started frantically trying to get away from this man _'If only I had my wand' _The man laughed as he pulled out his wand "CRUCIO" Draco yelled out as his body was consumed with pain. Draco gasped for air when the curse was lifted, he tried to kick the man who was standing looking down at him; but couldn't _'I can't move, DANM THAT MOTHERFUCKER I'LL KILL HIM' _Draco growled as the man yanked the towel from his hips throwing it to the floor. Draco could feel the tears running freely down his face as the man flipped his immobilized body over. He heard a zipper being un-dune as the man roughly grabbed his hips. _'NO NOT THAT, ANYTHING BUT THAT' _Draco pleadingly thought as he tried to move again to get away.

Draco screamed out in agony as the man took him without preparation.

"OH GOD, YES MMM,AH,SO TIGHT" Was all Draco heard from the man as he sobbed out and screamed as Dursting pounded into him hard and fast. All Draco heard as he passed out was Dursting yell out in ecstasy as he came inside the battered Draco.


	2. Freeing Snuffles

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter or it's character's they are the sole property of J.K Rowling.

I do on the other hand own two characters I'll be placing in this story:

Elijah Blitz and Emerald Blitz.

**Author's Note:** Elijah Blitz and Emerald Blitz are siblings of course and are also twins ,but they aren't identical.

In this story all student's in the sixth year are seventeen not sixteen.

This story takes place during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Sirius is dead or so everyone thinks. Draco experiences something that threatens to destroy him emotionally. He wishes to keep this experience hidden. Will he be able too? And who are these mysterious student's?

Okay all you Harry Potter fans, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction that I have written. Reviews are much appreciated. If you feel that something should be occurring in the story at any time feel free to send a review stating your idea for the next chapter and I will try and get it in.

If you want to see character Bio's(what they look like since I've changed some characters appearances) see chapter one under please read notice.

**Union of The Serpent and The Lion**

By: Neko-Jin-Inferno

**Warning:**This contains yaoi if you don't know what that is it's (male/male romance) if you don't like it than don't read. I don't want flames from people who don't like yaoi.since I've just told you that it is a yaoi story...

'_This is what the font looks like when someone is thinking'_

**Previously in chapter one:**

Draco screamed out in agony as the man took him without preparation.

"OH GOD, YES MMM,AH,SO TIGHT" Was all Draco heard from the man as he sobbed out and screamed as Dursting pounded into him hard and fast. All Draco heard as he passed out was Dursting yell out in ecstasy as he came inside the battered Draco.

**Chapter 2:**

** Freeing Snuffles**

Sirius smirked to himself as he thought about what was to come, and of those he had to deceive to pull this off _'I'm sorry I had to do that to you Harry, but I'll see you soon and I'll be a free man'_

FLASHBACK

Sirius listened closely as Albus Dumbledore explained a devious plan to make him a free man therefore making it easier for him to help The Order.

"You don't need to worry about Harry Sirius, he'll be fine" Sirius sighed. He didn't like what he was going to do to Harry

"But will he forgive me?" Dumbledore smilled warmly at Sirius from were he sat at his desk

"You already know the answer" Sirius frowned continuing his pacing. He did know the answer

"But do I deserve it?" He pleadingly looked up at Dumbldore

"He will forgive you Sirius" Sirius nodded sitting down

"What do I need to do?"

END FLASHBACK

Sirius sat in a corner of The Leaky Cauldron. He had the hood of his cloak pulled low to conceal his face. He was waiting, waiting to be a free man. Just then two hooded figures came through the door making their way to him. He stood greeting them with a handshake. The two hooded figures sat pulling back their hoods revealing Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Severus ruffled through his robes pulling out a small vile placing it in front of Sirius.

"Take this tomorrow at exactly midnight, no later, and no earlier. At this point your appearance will be altered in a matter of two hours. At that time " Severus stopped what he was saying as a group of witches sat at the table opposite them. The three were about to leave to continue their conversation when Severus stopped them

"Wait I heard " Severus although didn't have to explain, as he Dumbledore and Sirius heard one of the women start saying something about Malfoy manor

"You should of heard it last night ,I don't know what's going on at Malfoy Manor, but all you could hear all day and night was a boy's screaming " Severus didn't need to hear anymore. He shot up out of his chair withdrawing his wand. Dumbledore grabbed Severus by the arm making him sit

"Calm down Severus we don't know "

"TO HELL WE DON'T KNOW" Everyone in The Leaky Cauldron had gone silent at his outburst. He lowered his voice as he continued

"You know Draco is staying at Malfoy Manor, so don't fucking tell me we don't know if it's him"

"We should go check on him" Severus turned his glare away from Dumbledore and looked at Sirius

"Are you sure Sirius, were not finished with the details of our situation, Mr. Malfoy could vary well be perfectly alright" Sirius made eye contact with Severus suprisignly to him seeing concern showing in his eyes

"Yes we can continue later, I think we should make sure Draco is okay first Dumbledore"

Dumbledore nodded and the three stood exiting The Leaky Cauldron. If you were on the streets of Hogsmed the only proof you'd have that they were there that night would be the three loud pops that echoed through the starless night as Severus, Sirius and Dumbledore apperated to Malfoy Manor.

**Rescue**

Draco cringed as he swallowed, his throaght being raw from his continuous screaming. _'How the fuck did he know I was here, only the Order ' _Draco was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Dursting enter the room again. Dursting walked over to Draco who was chained to the bed. He smirked down at him laughing at the glare Draco was sending him. Draco growled as Dursting climbed on top of him struggling to get free again.

"When are you going to learn, you can't get away from me"

"I'm not one to give up" Draco replied slyly

Draco pulled at the chains as hard as he could when Dursting began undressing

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD,YOU WILL PAY, GET THE FUCK OF ME, YOU FUCKING BASTARD, IF YOU'RE GOING TOKILL ME THEN DO IT, JUST FUCKING DO IT" While Draco was yelling three pops went unnoticed by Dursting but not Draco. Severus, Dumbledore and Sirius pulled out their wands following Draco's voice as he was yelling. Draco stopped yelling suddenly straining his ears _'Was that a pop?'_ Dursting although hadn't heard the sound as he reached for his wand

"I want to hear you scream, CRUCIO"

"AHHHH" Severus threw the bedroom door open as Draco screamed in agony from the curse

"EXSPELLIAMUS" Durstings wand went flying threw the air hitting the floor

"Well, well, well Severus Snape another traitor of the Dark Lord"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON" Dursting smirked at Severus running his tongue up Draco's chest who cringed

"He's a screamer "

"STUPEFY" Dursting never finished what he was saying as he went rigid falling to the floor. Severus was beside Draco in an instant

"Disapero" The chains disintegrated from Draco's wrists and ankles allowing him to move

"Thank you" Draco whispered swinging his legs over the side of his bed pulling one of his blankets securely around his waist walking to the opposite end of his room retrieving his wand from a drawer returning to his bed placing it on the bedside table.

"Draco" Severus placed a hand on his shoulder only to have Draco sharply pull away

"DON'T TOUCH ME, I don't want to be touched" Severus nodded truning to glare at the rigid form of Dursting on the floor. Albus Dumbledore waved his hand over Dursting making Dursting vanish.

"Cornelius Fudge is expecting him, we'll go for his questioning tomorrow, You'll need to make a trip to Hogwarts and retrieve Vertiserum Severus"

Severus nodded as he and Dumbledore stood in front of Draco making eye contact _'I'm to weak to stop them' _Draco thought as he felt Albus and Severus probing his mind.

Draco let out a sob as the events that had occurred played inhis head for Albus Dumbledore and Severus to see

FLASH

Draco exited his bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around his hips. He never saw a figure move in the shadows at the far end of his room. Draco hummed to himself a song he had heard once while in a muggle music store. He reached his armoir opening it when he felt strong hands grab him by the waist turning him around "WHAT THE-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw that it wasn't his father but a tall medium built man with cold white eyes looking at him hungrily. Draco struggled to get out of the man's grasp only to be thrown on his bed and smack hard across the face '_THIA CAN'T BE HAPPENING,NO,NO,NO, THIS ISN'T REAL' _"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" The man laughed at Draco's question

"Who am I? I'm Dursting. You see your father may of convinced The Dark Lord that it's better to wait until your done at Hogwarts to receive the Mark but I know It's only a front to somehow keep you from reaceiving it; So I believe it's my job to punish you for not being loyal to The Dark Lord. I know I'll be rewarded for seeing through the sharade and taking care of you myself" Dracos eyes widened slightly as he started frantically trying to get away from this man _'If only I had my wand' _The man laughed as he pulled out his wand "CRUCIO" Draco yelled out as his body was consumed with pain. Draco gasped for air when the curse was lifted, he tried to kick the man who was standing looking down at him; but couldn't _'I can't move, DANM THAT MOTHERFUCKER I'LL KILL HIM' _Draco growled as the man yanked the towel from his hips throwing it to the floor. Draco could feel the tears running freely down his face as the man flipped his immobilized body over. He heard a zipper being un-dune as the man roughly grabbed his hips. _'NO NOT THAT, ANYTHING BUT THAT' _Draco pleadingly thought as he tried to move again to get away.

Draco screamed out in agony as the man took him without preparation.

"OH GOD, YES MMM,AH,SO TIGHT" Was all Draco heard from the man as he sobbed out and screamed as Dursting pounded into him hard and fast. All Draco heard as he passed out was Dursting yell out in ecstasy as he came inside the battered Draco.

END FLASH

Severus caught Draco as his knees gave way Albus placing a hand on Draco's shoulder drawing his attention

"You'll bestayign at Twelve Grimmauld Place up to the time of your departure for Hogwarts, You'll be under the company of Mr. Potter and his friends" Draco sharply pulled away from Severus facing Dumbledore

"NO WAY, THERES NO WAY IN HELL I'M STAYING WITH POTTER, WEASLEY AND GRANGER,NO WAY" _It was hard enough at school, theres no way in hell I'll get through living 24/7 with Harry and his monioins..WAIT did I just call Potter by his first name…'_

"You will stay there and you will go without a fuss or I'll make you" Draco looked at Severus glaring

"You wouldn't" Severus raised an eyebrow raising his wand

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT" Draco backed up hands in the air

"Hurry up" Draco threw another glare at Severus grabbing clothes from his armoir retreating ti his bathroom. Drcao exited the bathroom ten minutes later. He was surprised to see his trunks already packed and waiting beside the three wizards. He relunctantly walked over standing with Sirius ,Severus and Dumbledore. Dumbledore pulled out a rusty cup from his robes. The four touching the cup which was actually a portkey feeling the tug at their navels as they were taken from Draco's bedroom at Malfoy Manor appearing in the front hall of Twelve Grimmauld Place.


	3. Harry's Secret

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter or it's character's they are the sole property of J.K Rowling.

I do on the other hand own two characters I'll be placing in this story:

Elijah Blitz and Emerald Blitz.

**Author's Note:** Elijah Blitz and Emerald Blitz are siblings of course and are also twins ,but they aren't identical.

In this story all student's in the sixth year are seventeen not sixteen.

This story takes place during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Sirius is dead or so everyone thinks. Draco experiences something that threatens to destroy him emotionally. He wishes to keep this experience hidden. Will he be able too? And who are these mysterious student's?

Okay all you Harry Potter fans, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction that I have written. Reviews are much appreciated. If you feel that something should be occurring in the story at any time feel free to send a review stating your idea for the next chapter and I will try and get it in.

If you want to see character Bio's(what they look like since I've changed some characters appearances) see chapter one under please read notice.

**Union of The Serpent and The Lion**

By: Neko-Jin-Inferno

**Warning:**This contains yaoi if you don't know what that is it's (male/male romance) if you don't like it than don't read. I don't want flames from people who don't like yaoi.since I've just told you that it is a yaoi story...

'_This is what the font looks like when someone is thinking'_

**Previously in chapter two:**

"Hurry up" Draco threw another glare at Severus grabbing clothes from his armoir retreating ti his bathroom. Drcao exited the bathroom ten minutes later. He was surprised to see his trunks already packed and waiting beside the three wizards. He relunctantly walked over standing with Sirius ,Severus and Dumbledore. Dumbledore pulled out a rusty cup from his robes. The four touching the cup which was actually a portkey feeling the tug at their navels as they were taken from Draco's bedroom at Malfoy Manor appearing in the front hall of Twelve Grimmauld Place.

**Chapter 3:**

** Harry's Secret**

Harry laughed hard as he ran down the stairs.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN" He yelled behind him at the pursuing Ron.

"HARRY WHEN I GET YOU,YOU'LL BE SORRY" Harry laughed harder jumping down the last four stairs not noticing the four extra occupants.

"HARRY" Harry got a mischievous glint in his eyes as he broke out in song

"RON AND SEAMUS SITTING IN A TREE K,I,S,S,I,N,G FIRST COMES LO "

Harry stopped dead in his tracks dropping the note Ron had received from Seamus.

"HARRY I'M CONNA " Ron came to a hault beside Harry snatching the note of the floor joining Harry in starring at the four new occupants. _'It can't be him, he…he's dead' _

"Sirius?" Harry stepped forward

"You're…you…I…how?" Harry was now only inches away from Sirius who smilled down at him. _'Is this real? Am I dreaming? wait I can't be dreaming, for one Snape is here WAIT that means he is, HE IS, HES ALIVE, SIRIUS IS ALIVE!' _

"SIRIUS!" Harry threw himself at Sirius who fell backwards landing with Harry on top of him laughing and embracing each other.

"I can't believe it you're alive, how? when? I saw you"

COUGH, COUGH

Harry stopped bombarding Sirius with questions when Severus coughed to draw their attention

"I believe we have other matters to attend to" Sirius nodded standing along with Harry

"Yes we do, we'll talk later tonight Harry"

Harry nodded moving to stand with Ron were he realized the fourth wizard along with Ron who also noticed as he came out of his daze

"MALFOY"

"Weasle-bee" Draco mocked sneering at Ron

Uhhum

"Now settle down, let's go to the living room and inform Molly and Remus of Mr. Malfoy's situation"

Remus and Molly entered the living room taking a seat on an empty couch. Albus nodded his greeting to the two new arrivals

"Dumbledore what's going on?"

Molly asked looking from Dumbledore to Draco who was standing by the fireplace with Severus.

"Mr.Malfoy will be staying here for the remainder of the vacation"

"WHAT, MALFOY IS STAYING HERE"

"Ron calm down" Harry placed a hand on Ron's shoulder squeezing lightly

"Sorry sir, Ron's…well I don't know but uhm…why is Dra-Malfoy staying?"

'What the hell was that I almost used Dracos first name, OH SHIT I hope no one noticed' 

"Mr.Malfoy "

"Thinks it's none of your damn business" Draco snapped cutting off Dumbledore while glaring at Harry.

"Mr.Weasley, Molly could you please excuse us" Molly nodded standing to leave

"RONALD WEASLEY" Ron jumped up following his mother.

Dumbledore turned back to Draco

"Now Mr.Malfoy I believe Harry should know "

"KNOW WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED"

"Calm down Mr.Malfoy, Mr.Potter can help"

"HELP,POTTER HELP, HA REAL FUCKING FUNNY" Severus placed a hand on Dracos shoulder trying to calm him

"Dumbledore is right Draco he can help" Draco sharply pulled away heading to the door

"Draco you need to deal, you can't just burry this one"

Draco spun on his heal glaring daggers at Severus

"YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU, YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW THEN FINE"

Draco swallowed hard

"Some guy I don't even know raped me and then he did it again for 24 Fucking hours"

Draco shifted from foot to foot feeling uneasy with the entire rooms occupants eyes on him.

'_WHAT THE FUCK DRACO WAS RAPED,SOME MOTHERFUCKER RAPED MY DRACO'_

Harry stepped closer to Draco reaching out a hand only to have it swatted away

"DracoI know how it feels "

'_Did he just call me by my first name,WAIT DID HE JUST SAY HE KNOWS HOW THE FUCK I FEEL'_

"LIKE FUCKING HELL YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL, YOUTHINK YOU CAN HELP ME POTTER, THEN GO GET FUCKING RAPED AND THEN SEE IF YOU CAN HELP ME"

Draco spun around to leave the room but was stopped by Harry grabbing his arm.

"PISS OFF POTTER"

"I ALREADY KNOW HOW IT FUCKING FEELS DRACO, I KNOW I CAN HELP YOU BECAUSE I ALREADY WENT THROUGH IT"

Draco stood there speechless

"So yah, Draco I'm pretty sure I know how you feel"

"You…you…when…I'm" Harry looked back at the others in the room

"We'll be in the kitchen"

With that Harry dragged a shocked Draco out of the room. Draco sat still in a shocked state as Harry got a jug of water, placing it and two cups on the table.

'_When the hell WHO the hell raped My Harry WAIT…did I just call him mine?' _Draco was pulled from his thoughts as Harry held out a glass of water towards him.

"Drink, you look pale"

Draco took the glass being offered to him downing it in one swift gulp.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know"

Harry looked up at Draco slight surprise evident on his face

"Draco Malfoy apologizing, Well now I've seen it all"

"Shove it Potter…. Everyone in Slythern, were just trying to survive. We didn't choose to be involved with The Dark Lord, we have to pretend we hate those who aren't pure-blooded and be cruel or we won't live very long. Our parents are the ones who think The Dark Lord is all that…although there are some Slytherns who do"

Harry just nodded staying silent for a couple minutes

"I know Draco, I have since Snape taught me Occlumency during fifth year"

Draco looked into Harry's eyes _'If he really knows the art of Occlumency he'll be able to stop me' _Harry easily threw Draco from his mind

"You always need solid proof"

Draco smirked slightly for only a slit second before he placed a serious look upon his face.

"Harry who, I mean when, Ah hell"

Draco stopped talking. He was frustrated _'How the hell am I supposed to ask him what happened when I won't even tell him what happened to me' _Harry smilled placing his right hand over Draco's left which was resting on thetable.

"You want to know what happened, Am I right?"

Draco avoided Harry's gaze, finding the floor extremely interesting.

"Draco if you want to know just ask, I trust you"

Draco's gaze snaped back to Harry

"You trust me, Why?" Harry shrugged

"I don't really know why, I just do" _'Because I love you, you fool. I can't try denying it anymore. I know I can't deny it. I love you Draco Malfoy'_

"Hello earth to Harry"

Harry blinked as he was pulled from his thoughts by Draco who was waving a hand in front of Harry's face.

"Sorry I was just thinking"

"You aid you knew how I feel, That you already went through it"

Harry sighed squeezing Draco's hand.

"I'll tell you what happened to me, Although if I do Draco then you have to promise me you'll tell me what happened to you when your ready"

He looked away from Harry _'Can I trust him? Can he really help me?'_ Draco looked back to Harry giving him a weak smile.

"I promise, When I'm ready"

Harry took both of Draco's hands in his starring deep into his eyes as he began talking

"It was during fourth year……."

FLASHBACK

"HARRY WAIT UP"

Harry turned upon hearing Hermione call for him.

"Hey Mione, I thought you were going to be in the library"

"I was there yesterday Harry, I've already finished this weeks work"

Harry rolled his eye's grinning cheerfully at Hermione

"Common Harry, Ron should be waiting"

"Yeah I'll be right there Mione"

"Oh, alright Harry, but don't forget this time, it'll be the third time you missed dinner this week"

Harry just chuckled to himself as he headed to the Grinfindor common room.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Potter"

Harry rolled his eye's glaring at the boy.

"What do you want Zach?"

Zachary Nellins laughed at Harry's question.

"Well I want you"

"Well you can't have me"

"And what makes you think that? Get him boy's"

Harry went to run but was grabbed by Zach's two buddies, Luke and Rolland.

"WHAT THE FUCK ZACH" Zach smirked as his buddies pulled Harry into an empty classroom.

A few minutes later ….

Harry groaned in pain as he was slammed against the wall. _'This can't be happening' _Harry screamed as he felt his right arm snap.

"FUCK YOU ZACH"

Zach laughed as he pushed Harry against the wall ripping his clothes away. Harry let out a cry of agony as Zach took him unable to fight back as he was violated by one he trusted.

END FLASHBCK

"Snape found me a few hours later, he alerted Professor Dumbledoreandthe three who attacked me were expelled and sent to Azkaban"

Harry took a deep breath holding back the tears that had welled up in his eye's and threatened to fall.

"I'm sorry Harry I "

Harry cut Draco off placing a finger against his lips.

"Shhh, don't be sorry Draco" _'mmm,his skin is so soft and his lips, OH GOD WHAT AM I THINKING now is definitely not the time' _

Draco mentally berated himself,all the while not noticing Harry smirk and stand from his chair leaning over the table.

"Now that's no way to be thinking about someone you despised only twenty minutes ago"

Harry smirked as Draco looked at him with wide eye's.

"You just used Occlumency, How? I didn't even notice"

"Well now that's my little secret"

Harry grinned climbing over the table sitting on it directly in front of Draco.

"Harry what are you doing?"

"This"

He leaned down so his face was only inches apart from Draco's smiling as he closed the gap between them pressing his lips lightly to Draco's.

**A/N: Hey, I hope you all liked this chapter. It isn't exactly what I had planned on doing , I wasn't originally going to make Draco so ………so out of character but hey I explained it sort of. I'll explain more about the whole some Slytherns aren't as mean as they act around everyone else.**

**So anyway I need some help. I want Hermione to be pared with someone so any ideas?…..**

**Theres Neville and The character I'm adding to the story Elijah Blitz.**

**If I don't get feedback in the next week or two though I'll just sort of go with the iny-mini-miny-mo thing to choose.**

**So I hope your enjoying the story and I'm looking forward to your reviews. **


	4. Why

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter or it's character's they are the sole property of J.K Rowling.

I do on the other hand own two characters I'll be placing in this story:

Elijah Blitz and Emerald Blitz.

**Author's Note:** Elijah Blitz and Emerald Blitz are siblings of course and are also twins, but they aren't identical.

In this story all students in the sixth year are seventeen not sixteen.

This story takes place during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Sirius is dead or so everyone thinks. Draco experiences something that threatens to destroy him emotionally. He wishes to keep this experience hidden. Will he be able too? And who are these mysterious student's?

Okay all you Harry Potter fans, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction that I have written. Reviews are much appreciated. If you feel that something should be occurring in the story at any time feel free to send a review stating your idea for the next chapter and I will try and get it in.

If you want to see character Bio's (what they look like since I've changed some characters appearances) see chapter one under please read notice.

**Union of The Serpent and The Lion**

By: Neko-Jin-Inferno

**Warning:** This contains yaoi if you don't know what that is it's (male/male romance) if you don't like it than don't read. I don't want flames from people who don't like yaoi.since I've just told you that it is a yaoi story...

'_This is what the font looks like when someone is thinking'_

**Previously in chapter three:**

Harry smirked as Draco looked at him with wide eyes.

"You just used Occlumency, How? I didn't even notice"

"Well now that's my little secret"

Harry grinned climbing over the table sitting on it directly in front of Draco.

"Harry what are you doing?"

"This"

He leaned down so his face was only inches apart from Draco's smiling as he closed the gap between them pressing his lips lightly to Draco's.

**Chapter 3:**

** Why**

Uhum

Severus cleared his throught as he entered the kitchen making the two boys who were making out jump apart. Harry fell backwards off the table while Draco's chair flipped over making him crash to the floor. Severus smirked at the sight before him _'Maybe Harry really can help him' _but he quickly covered it up with a frown.

"Potter show Draco his room, then comeback down Sirius needs to speak with you"

"Yes Professor" Harry stood followed by Draco

"Oh and Mr.Potter you'll be sharing the room with Draco. It seems Professor Dumbledore believes it would be beneficial"

WACK

Harry turned back to the kitchen upon hearing the loud thud. Draco rubbed his forehead backing away from the doorframe he had walked into because of what Severus had said.

"Sh…Sharing a room" _'Oh no, what am I going to do, I can't share a room with Harry, What if…What if'_

"Yes Draco your sharing a room with Mr. Potter"

"Common Draco, we'll be on the third floor and I have to move my stuff"

"Oh..Um alright"

Draco followed Harry as they climbed the stairs.

"So this is it"

Harry stated motioning for Draco to enter. Draco walked in noticing something that made him get a bit tense.

"Uh Harry…there's only one bed" Harry laughed when Draco said this

"Yah I wasn't planning on rooming with you, sort of a last minute decision on Professor Dumbledore's part, but don't worry I'll get another bed brought in later tonight"

Draco let out a sigh of relief; he had a slight personal space issue _'Thank you God'_

"Why are you thanking God?"

Harry asked putting on an innocent I'm not reading your mind without your permission look.

"I didn't thank anyone about WAIT"

Draco spun around so he was facing Harry.

"How the hell did you know…YOU DID IT AGAIN DIDN'T YOU"

Harry just looked at Draco like he was speaking some unknown language

"Did what Draco, I didn't do anything" _' Common get mad get really mad, then maybe you'll let it slip'_

'_What the fuck. I know he used Occlumency again somehow without having to look me in the eye's. I FUCKING KNOW HE DID! He's trying to cover it up, hide it by lieing to me'_

Draco was getting frustrated and Harry knew it, but that was exactly what he wanted.

"FUCK Harry I know your somehow reading my mind without using eye contact,SO DON'T LIE TO ME!"

Harry stood his ground as Draco advanced on him grabbing him tightly by the shoulders.

"I don't know what your talking about Draco"

Draco completely lost it when Harry smilled at him. He shook Harry yelling in his face.

"I KNOW YOU DID, FUCK YOUR JUST LIKE EVRYONE ELSE, LIES, LIES, LIES, DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID THAT I CAN BE MANIPULATED AGAIN, WELL I WON'T,I'LL NEVER GIVE IN AGAIN, NEVER AGAIN!"

Draco's eye's widened as he let go of Harry backing away from him a couple steps _'What am I doing?'_ Harry ignored Draco's protest as he enveloped him in a hug. Harry rubbed Draco's back in a circular motion while he spoke into his ear.

"It's okay Draco,I'm sorry. I'm just trying to find out what else your hiding from everyone here… I'm really sorry Draco. I'm just trying to help"

Draco relaxed in Harry's arms nuzzling his face into Harry's shoulder. Harry rested his chin on Draco's shoulder so he could hear Dracos muffled reply.

"Why?"

"Why what Draco?"

Harry gave Draco a slight squeeze to prompt him to continue.

"Why…Why are you helping me?"

Harry stilled his motions, but didn't release Draco as he contemplated what to do _'What do I do? I'm helping Draco because I love him…but that might scare him away then I'll never be able to help him. Although if I don't tell him then I'd only be leiing to him, which might end up ruining his progress and his trust for me. He didn't seem to mind what happened downstairs so…YES I'll tell him. I have to be completely honest with him. If I'm not then I have no right to expect him to open up to me'_ Harry smilled as he made up his mind. Draco looked at Harry confused as he pulled away from him. Harry then placed a hand on each of Drcao's shoulders

"I had no doubt in my mind that I wanted to help you when Professor Dumbledore approached me to help you. I have no intention of using this to go against my Golden Boy Image, frankly I could give a damn about what people think of me. Had no intention to help Professor Dumbledore out until he told me it was you Draco Malfoy who needed my help. I'm not in this for money or press I just want to help the one I love"

Draco starred at Harry mouth gaping

"I love you Draco Malfoy"

**A/N: Hey everyone,**

**Thanks to those who are reviewing. Reviews are definite motivators to continue the story.I'm sorry the chapter wasn't aslongas the others but if I'm to post faster then they won't be. Although the posting time between chap 1 and 2 was solong because of march break. Idon'thave internet access at home right now so I'm posting at schooland checking email.**

**So anyway in the next chap I'm aiming for Sirius and Harry having a talk, maybe…Hermione will be arriving also in the next chap or the one after it. Oh yah Dursting in questioned….what is Draco going to do when he's asked to testify against him?**

**Well you'll have to wait and fined out in the next chappie.**

**This is Neko-Jin-Inferno signing out!**


	5. Author's Note

Hey All! So I haven't had much time lately too do any typing on this fic. Although I have it done up to 10 chapters. So I have some extra time now and will be updating soon!


	6. Chapter 5: Reasons

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter or it's character's they are the sole property of J.K Rowling.

I do on the other hand own two characters I'll be placing in this story:

Elijah Blitz and Emerald Blitz.

**Author's Note:** Elijah Blitz and Emerald Blitz are siblings of course and are also twins, but they aren't identical.

In this story all students in the sixth year are seventeen not sixteen.

This story takes place during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Sirius is dead or so everyone thinks. Draco experiences something that threatens to destroy him emotionally. He wishes to keep this experience hidden. Will he be able too? And who are these mysterious student's?

Okay all you Harry Potter fans, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction that I have written. Reviews are much appreciated. If you feel that something should be occurring in the story at any time feel free to send a review stating your idea for the next chapter and I will try and get it in.

If you want to see character Bio's (what they look like since I've changed some characters appearances) see chapter one under please read notice.

**Union of The Serpent and The Lion**

By: Neko-Jin-Inferno

**Warning:** This contains yaoi if you don't know what that is it's (male/male romance) if you don't like it than don't read. I don't want flames from people who don't like yaoi.since I've just told you that it is a yaoi story...

'_This is what the font looks like when someone is thinking'_

**Previously in chapter Four:**

"I had no doubt in my mind that I wanted to help you when Professor Dumbledore approached me to help you. I have no intention of using this to go against my Golden Boy Image, frankly I could give a damn about what people think of me. Had no intention to help Professor Dumbledore out until he told me it was you Draco Malfoy who needed my help. I'm not in this for money or press I just want to help the one I love"

Draco starred at Harry mouth gaping

"I love you Draco Malfoy"

**Chapter:5**

**Reasons**

'_He loves me,Harry Potter loves me' _Draco stood there shocked

"Why" Draco looked Harry in the eyes

"Why would you love me?" Harry laughed bringing Draco closer to him.

"Lets see, there's your hair" Harry ran a hand through Draco's hair

"And your eyes"Draco closed his eyes as Harry ran a finger over them.

"Your nose" Harry taped Draco's nose lightly with the tip of his index finger.

Draco took a sharp intake of breath as Harry ran his left hand up under Draco's tank top placing his palm flat against Draco's abdomen. Harry placed his forehead against Draco's locking eye's with him.

"I love you and nothing will keep me from you"

with that Harry captured Draco's in a breath taking kiss. Neither of them parted until air became necessary. Harry placed his forehead against Draco's again running his palm upwards, resting on Draco's abdomen up to his chest. Harry kept his hand in place following Draco as he backed up slightly towards the bed sitting down. _'Why am I letting him touch me? Because you love him…I DON'T LOVE HARRY POTTER, YOUR FRIGIN CRAZY, Hold on…what am I doing arguing with myself, I know I frigin love him, I've wanted this since third year and for once there's no one to report me' _Harry sat on Draco's lap grinding his hips against Draco's.

"ah…oh god Harry"

Harry smirked pulling Draco's tank top over his head discarding it on the floor. He lightly pushed on Draco's chest making him lay down. Draco moaned as Harry layed on top of him rubbing their bodies together. Harry trailed kisses down Draco's chest stopping at his abdomen as undid the button on Draco's cargo pants. Draco's eye's shot open as memories of what Dursting did flashed in his head. _'No,No,No, I don't want that to interfere, I want this'_

FLASHBACK

Draco screamed out in agony as the man took him without preperation

"OH GOD, YES mmm,SO TIGHT"

END FLASHBACK

Draco grabbed Harry's hand stopping him as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Harry sat up quickly pulling Draco into his arms, his heart pained as he heard Draco let out a heart wrenching sob he had been trying to hold back. Harry held Draco tightly rubbing his back soothingly as he whispered in Draco's ear.

"Sh…it's okay Draco, shh"

15 Minutes later

Harry pulled the covers up over Draco who had cried himself to sleep. Harry placed a kiss on Draco's forehead whispering

"Sweet dreams beautiful"

Harry smiled to himself as he closed the bedroom door heading downstairs.

Severus, Sirius and Dumbledore looked up as Harry entered the living room.

"He's sleeping" Dumbledore stood approaching Harry.

"What do you think Harry, can you help him?"

"Of course I can help Draco Professor Dumbledore, It'll take time though"

'_Time I'm more than willing to take'_

"Please Harry take a seat"

Dumbledore motioned towards the couch where Sirius was sitting. Harry sat next to Sirius looking at the floor. He jumped slightly looking up when Severus spoke

"Potter will Draco be alright?"

"He'll get better eventually…"

Harry stood, he was to nervous to sit for he had never told the three men how he had felt _'Common Harry keep it together'_ Harry put his hands behind his back when he noticed the three had seen his hands shaking.

"Eventually for me I was able to deal enough to do my normal daily routines"

Harry sat down again. He wiped his palms which were sweaty on his pants.

"Although…, at least with me the memory does come back sometimes, and it can be triggered by anything, But Draco will be okay with time"

Harry averted his eyes to the floor as the three men took in what he said.

"The two of you Potter have been enemies since first year, what has changed Potter, how do I know you wont try to kill my godson or hurt him the first chance you get?"

_WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!'_ Harry's head snapped up locking eyes with Severus.

"PROFESSOR" Harry bit his lip refraining from what he really wanted to say.

"I will never hurt Draco. I'll do anything to help him and to protect him, because I l…"

Harry stopped talking abruptly realizing what he was about to tell them._ 'It's about time'_ Severus thought as he kept all emotion from showing in his features.

"Continue Potter, you were in the middle of saying something" Harry stood quickly

"I think I heard Mrs. Weasley calling me" He said trying to change the subject

"We didn't hear anything Potter"

' _So that's what he was hiding'_ thought Sirius as he smirked at how Harry was trying to avoid the situation

"Severus is right Harry you didn't finish what you were saying"

Harry glared at his godfather

"I said what I needed to" he said between clenched teeth

"Actually Potter I'm not asking I'm telling you to finish what you were saying…Oh and Potter don't lie, I'll know"

Severus said hiding a smirk.

"I'minlovewithDraco" Harry said as fast as he could

"I'm sorry Potter Ii didn't get that" Harry glared at Severus

"I'm in love with Draco"

Severus sat back a small smirk playing on his lips as he took a sip of tea.

"I don't believe it, when, why,how?" Sirius asked bouncing in his seat. Harry sighed as he slowly sat down next to his suddenly hyper godfather

"I can't believe I'm telling you this" Harry said taking a deep breath before he continued.

"I realized it sometime during fourth year although it was always there I was just too young to know what it was, My reasons why…well that's only for Draco to know and as for how I don't really know, it just sort of grew from us throwing remarksbecause we hated each other but at some point the reason for it changed"

Harry sat fidgeting slightly not liking how they were looking at him _'Common say something, anything. Maybe I'll ask' _

"So you haven't told me yet about how the hell your still alive" Sirius looked at Harry shocked, Harry blushed he hadn't meant for it to sound so rude.

"Sorry"

"It's okay Harry, there's no need to apologize" Sirius looked over at Dumbledore then back at Harry before he continued

"Dumbledore had sent me an owl to come to his office…at first I wasn't really willing to go through with it because we'd have to make you believe I was dead too. So it would be believed by The Dark Lord and his followers. During the fight that took place at the ministry I was never really there"

"WHAT!…I saw you" Harry starred at Sirius confusion evident on his face

"Yes well as you know one can take on the apperance of another by using Polyjuice Potion"

'_Polyjuice Potion, they had polyjuice potion ,but who?'_

"But Sirius that means someone would have had to disguise themselves as you"

"Yes Harry, that's exactly what happened" Harry looked to the floor.

"Who was it then?" Sirius stood walking over to a desk on the far side of the room. He pulled out a photo from a drawer returning to his seat beside Harry. He handed the photo to Harry

"Sturgis Podmore, he volunteered personally to take the polyjuice potion. He was a good man Harry"

"ANOTHERGOOD MAN DEAD, DEAD BECAUSE OF SOMEONE ON A BLOODYPOWERTRIP!" Harry stood fisting his hands at his sides ignoring the surprised looks on the three men's faces.

"AND YOU LET HIM, YOU LET HIM TAKE THAT POTION, NO! YOU AGREED TO THE PLAN, A PLAN THAT ONLY BROUGHT MORE DEATH TO THIS WAR, AND WHAT, WHAT MIGHT I ASK CAME OF THIS, BECAUSE I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING THAT'S COMEOF THIS, NOTHING!"

'_Oh God what am I doing? I've never been so happy to see Sirius, but…but it's not right…is it?'_

"MY BEING ABLE TO DO SOMETHING USEFUL!" Harry's eyes widened at Sirius's outburst, he knew he had pushed him too far. Harry sat back down listening.

"Before I couldn't do anything for The Order or I'ed be caught. So I was stuck here alone most of the time, unable to protect you or do anything useful for The Order. That's why I agreed to Dumbledore's plan. To the whole wizarding world Sirius Black is dead Harry and with the potion Severus has developed my appearance will be altered making me a free man Harry. No one will be looking for me or recognize my face from a wanted sign"

"You've become an asset to The Order" Harry leaned back closing his eyes sighing. He opened his eyes looking at Sirius.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"What? Harry are you okay? I mean"

"I'm fine Sirius, so common if you're going to change your appearance then let's do it"

Sirius took out the vile holding it firmly in his grasp. He looked at the clock then at Severus.

"I can't yet Harry, I have to wait until midnight" Harry nodded looking to the clock.

"Well it's 11pm right now, so we have to wait an hour" He looked to each of the men as he stood heading to the stairs just outside the room.

"Harry where are you going?" Harry turned smiling at Sirius.

"I'm going to check on Draco, But I'll be back at midnight. I wouldn't miss this for the world" His grin widened as he left the room….

**Nightmares**

On the third floor in the only bedroom Draco was tossing and turning, while he whimpered every few seconds.

DREAM

Draco walked down an all to familiar corridor, when suddenly the walls started swirling and the corridor disappeared. Draco's eyes widened slightly when he saw that he was surrounded by death eaters. He backed away slowly as a few death eaters parted allowing Voldmort to step into the center of the circle. Draco stiffend when he backed into someone, he gasped as the person wrapped a strong arm around his waist, leaning down whispering in his ear

"It's your turn traitor" Draco struggled against the man recognizing the voice.

'_It can't be him,no, no,no It can't be'_

Voldmort smirked as he grabbed Dracos left forearm

"The time has come for you to bow down to your master" Draco looked directly into Voldmorts eyes seeing pure evil in his gaze. Draco closed his eyes trying to will away the pain and ignore the arm which had dropped from his waist to his hips. He opened his eyes when he heard the man behind him laugh He realized why the man was laughing when he felt a tear fall to his right arm that was situated over the arm holding him. He looked down at his left forearm horrified to see the Dark Mark starring back at him.His grip tightened on the arm holding him as he tried to pry the man off of him.

"CRUCIO!"

Draco cried out as he was hit with the curse Voldmort directed at him.

"It seems young Malfoy needs to be put in his place. Dursting you know what to do" Voldmort disappeared along with the laughing death eaters. When the curse was lifted Draco tried to get to his feet but before he could Dursting pinned him to the floor.

"Now you shall be loyal to our Lord" Dursting undid Dracos pants removing them with his boxers in one swift movement. All the while keeping Draco imobalized.

'_NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!' _Draco screamed in his head as he heard a zipper being undone. Draco struggled against Dursting to get free when that didn't work he began screaming.

"GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD,GET THE HELL OFF!" Dursting slapped Draco silencing him.

'_no,no,no,no'_

END DREAM

"NO!"

Severus, Sirius and Dumbledore stood when they heard Draco scream. The proceeded to the stairs Severus quickening his pace when they heard stomping as Harry bolted up the stairs.


	7. Author Note! added to it

Alrighty guy's. I've been having a lot of personal problems that have not been fun. So I am terribly sorry for not updating my story like I promised. I am now settled down and will be able to start posting once again. So I hope your all still interested in my story and I will be updating shortly.

**As a side note as I have had some issues with this. If you don't like the story then just stop reading it. Flames are not needed. I started writting this story a few years ago and had just started to post it. So sorry my grammar was not at all good at the time. In the future I would kindly ask not to flame on my poor grammar, and too those who have seemed to like my story thank you so much for all your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 6: Never Leave

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter or it's character's they are the sole property of J.K Rowling.

I do on the other hand own two characters I'll be placing in this story:

Elijah Blitz and Emerald Blitz.

**Author's Note:** Elijah Blitz and Emerald Blitz are siblings of course and are also twins, but they aren't identical.

In this story all students in the sixth year are seventeen not sixteen.

This story takes place during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Sirius is dead or so everyone thinks. Draco experiences something that threatens to destroy him emotionally. He wishes to keep this experience hidden. Will he be able too? And who are these mysterious student's?

Okay all you Harry Potter fans, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction that I have written. Reviews are much appreciated. If you feel that something should be occurring in the story at any time feel free to send a review stating your idea for the next chapter and I will try and get it in.

If you want to see character Bio's (what they look like since I've changed some characters appearances) see chapter one under please read notice.

**Union of The Serpent and The Lion**

By: Neko-Jin-Inferno

**Warning:** This contains yaoi if you don't know what that is it's (male/male romance) if you don't like it than don't read. I don't want flames from people who don't like yaoi.since I've just told you that it is a yaoi story...

'_This is what the font looks like when someone is thinking'_

**Previously in chapter 5:**

"NO!"

Severus, Sirius and Dumbledore stood when they heard Draco scream. The proceeded to the stairs Severus quickening his pace when they heard stomping as Harry bolted up the stairs.

**Chapter 6: **

**Never Leave**

Harry threw open the bedroom door running to Draco, who was literally shaking as he starred down at his left forearm fearfully. Unchecked tears running down his face. Harry sat down on the bed infront of Draco placing a hand on his knee. Draco jumped back at Harry's touch looking up at Harry, "Why?" Harry looked at Draco confused not noticing that Secerus,Sirius and Dumbledore had entered the room.

"Why what Draco?" Draco looked up at Harry their eyes locking.

"Why won't they leave me alone?" Harry took Draco' s shaking hands into his own, noticing how Draco calmed at his touch.

"Who won't leave you alone Draco?" Draco shook his head trying to pull away.

"N...No one" Harry refused to let go og Draco's hands causing Draco to avert his gaze to the floor.

"Dray you can tell me, I'm here to help" Draco's head snapped up at Harry's use of a nickname.

"You can't help me...no one can" Harry sighed when Draco said this.

"Everyone can be helped, no matter what the situation, there's always someone who can help...let me help you Dray...let me in" Drcao gave a defeated sigh leaning back against the headboard.

"I can't be saved Harry...Not from them"

"Who's them?" Harry asked him.

"I can't..I can't tell you" Draco looked up at Harry seeing disapointment and hurt in his eyes.

"If I tell you they'll come after you too Harry...I don't want them to hurt you" Harry smiled softly placing his left hand on Draco's knee.

"You don't have to worry about me Dray, just let me in to help you..we're in this together"

"I've waited so long to have something with you Harry...I'm afraid I'll loose you" Drcao whispered averting Harry's emerald green unwavering gaze.

"Your not going to loose me Dray, your stuck with me. Nothing will ever be able to keep me from you"

"Promise you wont leave if I tell you everything, Promise me you wont decide I'm not worth it" Harry wrapped his arms around Draco kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll never leave I'm here for it all Dray, I love you and nothing will ever be able to change that, so have faith in me Dray because I'm not going anywhere, Your stuck with me for life" Draco pulle dout of Harry's embrace a smile gracing his features.

"You have no idea what your getting yourself into Harry and yet you give no thought to your own safety...amazing...absolutely amazing. I don't think I've ever known anyone like you in my entire life..." Drcao locked eys with Harry "I do trust you and I want to let you in Harry so you better listen because I'm not telling this again" Harry gave Draco a reasuring hug to prompt him to continue.

"I'm listening Dray" Draco took a deep breath holding Harry tightly against his body.

"For years the malfoy's have been loyal supporters of The Dark Lord or so everyone thinks. My fathers parents were followers therefore my father was made one too. He's told me that at first he did think that The Dark Lord was correct in his ways. But that he quickly saw just how wrong he was. It was too late tough once you take the mark it's virtually impossible to get free. As you know, even my godfather isn't compleltly free. The mark still burns when The Dark Lord calls his followers. My mother and father told me that when I was born they'ed keep me away secret fromt he wizarding world to protect me from The Dark Lord. And fom recieving the Dark mark. But my mother couldn't do it. She couldn't give me up. She said that there would always be the chance that The Dark Lord would find out and then I'ed be defeansless. Everything was as good as it could be. My father kept me as far away from his job as he could, but on my tenth birthday my father was orderd to start training me, to recieve the Dark Mark, and be a loyal follower...There was nothing he could do. So my father trained me, but he made sure I understood what it meant and that he would do what he could to pospone what in his words was 'Inevitable'. I learned quickly that there wasn't much my father could do to protect me..." Draco stopped talking, taking a deep breath brfore he continued. "Just before first year at hogwarts my father and I were summond to the Dark Lord. When we arrived my father told me not to speak a word or make any sudden moves.We were at a large house I don't know where but it was old and extreemly cold. I silently followed my father to a room on the second floor..." Draco tightend his hold on Harry's shoulder "I froze when I saw what was in the chair. In the middle of the room. It looked like some mutated child, it's eyes they were...so...so evil, like you were staring into the depths of hell. It was the Dark Lord I knew it was, when my father bowed and I quickly did the same. It turned out that The Dark Lord wanted me to recieve the Dark mark before I entered Hogwarts. To tell you the truth I was terrified I had seen what he did to those who didn't obey him. I thought that was it that the horrific life my father had told me came fomr being a death eater was finally catching up to me and there was no where I could run.The Dark Lord motioned for me to come forward which I did obediently I really thought that was it until my father spoke. He said that he didn't mean to offend the Dark Lord but that he believed it was best that I recieve the mark when I was seventeen just after I leave Hogwarts, that I would be of no help tot he Cause until then whe I wouldn't be under the watchful eye of Albus Dumbledore. The Dark Lord agreed susprisingly and commanded though that my father stay behind for 'a talk' he sent me home using floo powder" Draco took in a sharp breath tightning his hold as much as he could without hurting Harry. "My father didn't return home untilt he next day barely conscious...I knew it had been my fault he had humilliated The Dark Lord to protect me and he had paid dearly for it. After that I vowed that I would never let myself become a servant of The Dark Lord, but that was easier said than done,Ever since I started at Hogwarts I've had to put on a mask and be the ruthless slytherin along with a few others in classes and around the slytherin common room, many of the slytherins are like everyone perseeves them, and are already death eaters. Or close to initiation, and are keeping watchful eyes ont hose who may be concidered unloyal. Theres a few of us who have private rooms and that's when we can be ourselves, but only then. Although there have been times when we let things slip, and because of who I am it didn't go unoticed when I started letting thing's slip. Where I wouldnt throw an insult back at you or I wouldn't get in on the conversations when weasley joined quidditch. My seamigly odd behavour was resported to The Dark Lord and he's been suspicious ever since. That started in third year wherever I go now I'm followed, when I'm at Hogwarts those in my house that are supporters of The Dark Lord are watching me. My father is trying to protect me but theres not much he can do. Without being labbeld a traitor.Every summer father makes plans for me to go to other countries and then secretly keeps me here.Normally he sends my cousin Keven who takes The Polyjuice potion, but this year he couldn't go in my place, because The Dark Lord has become suspicious of his parents and they've been placed under surveillence. So my father made the plans for me to go to Germany although there wasn't anyone to go in my place. So father secretly cancelled them somehow it leaked out though that I was at Malfoy Mannor, it somehow got back to a loyal death eater" Draco stopped talking shifting uncomfortably as he swalloed hard trying to will away the lump forming in his throaght.

"My mother goes away every August to our house in Brazil, I wasn't aware of anyone being at Malfoy Mannor. One of the house elfs must of let him in. I had just gotten a shower and he grabbed me when I entered my room.He said he was punishing me for being unloyal. and that he'd be rewarded for dealing with me himself" Harry pulled out of Draco's crushing embrace placing a hand under Draco's chin starring deep into his misty silver grey eyes.

"It's okay Dray" Harry wiped away a tear that was slowly making it's way dwon Draco's cheek. "Please don't cry" Harry whispered as he ;eaned forward closing the gap between them placing his lips softly against Draco's. Draco placed his forhead against Harry's chest. Severus, Sirius and Dumbledore smiled as they silently left the two alone returning down stairs.

"Help me Harry...Save me from this darkness.."

"I'll always be here to protect you Dray" Harry laid back pulling Draco so he was lying beside him, as Harry wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I love you Draco"

"I love you too Harry" Draco replied as he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 7: The Prophecy

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter or it's character's they are the sole property of J.K Rowling.

I do on the other hand own two characters I'll be placing in this story:

Elijah Blitz and Emerald Blitz.

**Author's Note:** Elijah Blitz and Emerald Blitz are siblings of course and are also twins, but they aren't identical.

In this story all students in the sixth year are seventeen not sixteen.

This story takes place during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Sirius is dead or so everyone thinks. Draco experiences something that threatens to destroy him emotionally. He wishes to keep this experience hidden. Will he be able too? And who are these mysterious student's?

Okay all you Harry Potter fans, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction that I have written. Reviews are much appreciated. If you feel that something should be occurring in the story at any time feel free to send a review stating your idea for the next chapter and I will try and get it in.

If you want to see character Bio's (what they look like since I've changed some characters appearances) see chapter one under please read notice.

**Union of The Serpent and The Lion**

By: Neko-Jin-Inferno

**Warning:** This contains yaoi if you don't know what that is it's (male/male romance) if you don't like it than don't read. I don't want flames from people who don't like yaoi.since I've just told you that it is a yaoi story...

'_This is what the font looks like when someone is thinking'_

**Previously in chapter 6:**

"I'll always be here to protect you Dray" Harry laid back pulling Draco so he was lying beside him, as Harry wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I love you Draco"

"I love you too Harry" Draco replied as he fell asleep.

**Chapter 7**

**The Prophecy**

"You really believe Potter can help him?" Severus asked Dumbledore as the three sat down at the kitchen table.

"I believe Harry will be able to help Mr. Malfoy like he said with time. Harry ahs been through the same thing as Malfoy concerning Durnsting, he can relate to Malfoy. And as we all know Harry is very powerful even more than he let's on. He obviously feels strongly for Malfoy and will protect him…"

Severus nodded agreeing with what was being said, but he frowned suddenly looking up at Dumbledore. "And what happened when they return to school? Draco is watched by those in his house along with a few others. It won't go unnoticed that their together."

"Don't worry Severus, Malfoy will be fine. If problems arise Harry can always decide to stay with him in his private room. It Can be entered in the dungeon corridor. So Harry won't have to enter the slytherin house, and if that doesn't work then I'll have to fix something up." Sirius stood up as an owl flew in through the window, landing on the table. Sirius took the parchment attached to it's leg looking at it suspiciously. He slowly opened it reading it aloud..

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Old shall become new_

_The Lion_ _and the serpent shall become one_

_Uniting to become an unstoppable light _

_driving out the darkness._

_We believe this may be a prophecy. It was found in an old journal belonging to Gaudric Grinfindor. And Salezar Slytherin. It went on to say something about, it involving a boy of Seventeen who was in the eye of the public._

_I'm requesting that we come to headquarters for the remainder of the summer._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Emerald Blitz, Elijah Blitz_

Sirius placed the parchment on the table looking from Severus to Dumbledore.

"Do you think they came across a prophecy from the founders?" Dumbledore approached the table sitting down followed by Severus.

"If it is and it sound like one. Emerald and her brother seem to think it has something to do with Harry and Draco." With a wave of his hand some parchment and a quill floated to Dumbledore.

"I believe now is the time for the two to be introduced to Harry and the others." Dumbledore attached his response to the black and white owl who hooted happily before it took off.

Harry carefully pulled his arm out from under Draco, who had fallen asleep. Harry looked at the clock quickening his pace as he saw the time. _'Oh crap, it's 11:55pm. I only have 5 minutes…'_

"Harry where are you going?" Draco asked as he sat up rubbing his eyes. Harry stopped in the middle of opening the door.

"I promised Sirius I'd be downstairs at midnight." Draco just looked at him confused.

"What for?"

"Professor Snape made some kind of potion, to change his appearance permanently" Understanding dawned on Draco's features as he jumped out of bed pulling on his tank top. Harry blinked with a confused look on his face, as Draco ran past him through the door. Grabbing him dragging him along.

"Common were going to be late, it has to be taken at "exactly" midnight" _'how did he know that..?' _Harry thought as he was pulled down the stairs. _'duh, he's like the best student in potions..'_

Severus, Sirius and Dumbledore looked up as Draco and Harry skidded to a hault in the living room.

"We were beginning to think you weren't going to make it Mr. Potter" Severus commented as Harry and Draco sat side by side on the floor.

"Lost track of time" Harry said smirking as the look on Severus' face. They all turned their eyes to Sirius when the clock chimed signaling midnight. Sirius smiled hesitantly downing the entire vile.

**So that's the next chapter. There's a couple more to come. This is a story I wrote in school a while ago. Almost 2 years ago now. So once I reach chapter 9, I need to continue writing. I never did finish it, but just might now. The next chapter will be long..making up for the shortness of this one. Thank's for reading.**


End file.
